Bitter Memories
by otonozikawarain
Summary: Bagaimana jika dendam dan persahabatan bertemu?Dendam mungkin akan mengalahkan memori indah menjadi sebuah kenangan yang pahit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Bitter Memories**

 **Pairing : KookV slight other**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn!Yaoi,V uke,bahasa sedikit kasar**

 **Hai readers^^Ini Fanfiction pertamaku jadi maaf kalo masih absurd dan masih banyak kesalahan..Untuk cast yang pertama muncul itu bukan main cast,dan mungkin fanfic ini alurnya masih berantakan jadi harap mengerti..*-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pyong!**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menatap TV dengan pandangan datar,berita saat itu menampilkan pianis yang sedang terkenal di kalangan tertentu mendapatkan penghargaan.

"Bajingan..Dia hidup bahagia aku kesusahan."Gumam namja itu pelan,tangannya meraih red wine glass dan meminumnya dengan elegan.

Raut wajahnya terlihat santai,namja itu mengganti channel TV dan menyeringai tipis,kali ini berita menampilkan seorang mahasiswa yang diduga mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan si pianis tadi.

"let's play Kookie .."

.

.

"Eomma!"Teriak yeoja mungil yang memakai seragam sekolah dasar mungkin?

Yeoja lain berumur sekitar 43 tahun datang dengan wajah kesal,tangannya membawa butter knife.

"Bisakah Seonie berhenti memanggil eomma?Eomma sedang mempersiapkan bekal untukmu."Ujar sang eomma dengan hati jika buah hatinya itu menangis.

"Ugh!Eomma menyebalkan!"Gerutu Yeoja bernama Seonie atau kita panggil saja Seo Won,anak kedua dari keluarga Jeon.

Nyonya Jeon(eomma) menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang masih seperti anak kecil meski umurnya sudah 12 tahun.

"Kenapa Seonie memanggil eomma hm?"Tanya Nyonya Jeon.

Seo Won menunjuk TV lalu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya."Jungkook Oppa masuk TV"

"Kau baru tau?Padahal dari kemarin TV menampilkan Jungkook Oppa terus."Celetuk yeoja lain yang muncul dengan tas di punggungnya.

"Minnie kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"Rengek Seo Won.

"Kau kemarin sudah tidur.."Ujar Minnie,Jeon Soo Min anak ketiga keluarga Jeon.

"Dan berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil,mengerikan melihatmu berbeda seperti di seperti berkepribadian ganda."Ujar Soo Min lalu menyantap roti yang dberikan Nyonya Jeon.

"Eomma rotiku mana?"Tanya Seo Won dengan tangan menggoyangkan lengan Nyonya Jeon.

"Ambil tas dan cuci tangan dulu baru Seonie mendapat jatah roti."Jawab Nyonya Jeon.

Mendengar ucapan eommanya Seo Won segera berlari meninggalkan eommanya dan Soo Min.

"Kenapa makhluk absurd seperdi dia bisa jadi kakakku sih kembaran lagi,menyebalkan."Gerutu Soo Min.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Soo Min."Tapi Minnie menyayanginya kan?"Ucap Nyonya Jeon.

"Tentu eomma.. Though it sucks I love him so much."Gumam Soo Min.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook,namja itu duduk dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Kelelahan?"Tanya namja bernama Park Hye Bi,si manager pianis terkenal.

"Tak usah bertanya hyung.."Jawab Jungkook pelan.

"Aku merindukan malaikatku."Ucap Jungkook.

"Soo Min?"Tebak Hye Bi.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu memainkan ponselnya berniat menghubungi adik manisnya itu.

"Hanya dengan malaikatmu?"Tanya Hye Bi lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan iblis kecilmu itu?"

"Terakhir aku bersamanya dia menendang tulang keringku."Ucap Jungkook diiringi dengan tawa pelan.

Hye Bi tertawa keras,seorang Jeon Jungkook ditendang oleh anak berumur 12 tahun itu menggelikan.

"Apa penyebabnya?"

"Aku mencubit pipi Soo Min."Ujar Jungkook.

Hye Bi mengangguk pelan,"dia sangat posesif dengan adiknya."

Jungkook meminum air mineralnya sedikit.

"Kau benar."Jungkook mengiyakan.

Hening melanda mereka yang sedang mencari kontak Soo Min dan Hye Bi yang memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan sulit hening itu terus berlanjut hingga suara Jungkook memecah keheningan.

"Hyung..Bisa kau ambil obat dalam tasku?Aku merasa pusing."Suara Jungkook terdengar lemah.

Hye Bi mengangguk lalu dengan langkah pelan menuju tas Jungkook.

"Kau tak perlu.."Ucapan Hye Bi terpotong oleh suara jatuh yag cukup keras.

"Obat ini Jeon Jungkook.."Lanjut Hye Bi lalu berbalik melihat keadaan Jungkook.

Pingsan,suara jatuh itu berasal dari handphone Jungkook.

Hye Bi menghela napas lalu melihat handphonenya,ada panggilan Cloud Heart menghubunginya,dengan segera dia menerima panggilan itu.

"..."

"Sudah kulakukan."

"..."

"Kau berhutang padaku,dia pingsan dan aku harus membawanya kerumah merepotkan."

"..."

"Yayaya.."

"..."

" tutup."

Hye Bi menurunkan ponselnya lalu bergumam pelan.

"poor man.."

.

.

.

Yeay!Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai..Maaf jika alur aku masih please..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bitter Memories**

 **Pairing:KookV slight other**

 **Rate:T**

 **Warn!Yaoi V uke Bahasa sedikit kasar**

 **KookV milik Tuhan dan agensi,aku hanya minjam nama****

 **Annyeong readers aku bali lagi..Maaf untuk chapter kemarin,banyak kesalahan yang untuk yang menghubungi Hye Bi itu bukan Cloud Heart tapi Cold ..Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pyong!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memandang dokter yang sedang menyuntikkan jarum ke merasa familiar dengan wajah serius dokter melirik tag nama si dokter,Choi Ji Ae.

"Kita pernah bertemu?"Tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Dokter tadi tersenyum tipis."Waktu yang lama membuat kau melupakanku?Aku sakit hati."Katanya.

Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya,"apa yang anda maksud?"

"Pikirkan sendiri,kau harus merenungkan segala perbuatanmu..Ah tidak!Perbuatan kotor Appa brengsekmu,kau akan tau siapa aku jika ingat perbuatan brengseknya itu."Ujar dokter bernama Choi Ji Ae.

Sebelum Jungkook membuka mulutnya kembali Ji Ae sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk memejamkan matanya ucapan Ji Ae dan kenapa dia pingsan..Tunggu!Dia baru menyadari dirinya pingsan setelah meminum air mineral miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Tuhan?"

.

.

Kim Taehyung memainkan pen ditangannya dengan jika mendapat teguran oleh dosen yang sedang mengajar didepan melayang keseorang Jeon tertawa pelan,kenapa dia memikirkan namja itu?

"Kim Taehyung jika kau tidak ingin memperhatikan penjelasanku silahkan keluar."Ujar Dosen.

Taehyung menghela napas lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan."Maaf."

Dengan langkah terseret Taehyung keluar dengan merasa sangat lelah dengan ingin sekali menggantungkan diri,atau mengiriskan kulitnya dengan dia tau Hyungnya akan sangat kecewa dan sedih jika dia melakukan hal nista itu.

"Hidup itu melelahkan bukan?"

Taehyung menjengit kaget dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin tertawa melihat raut muka kesal Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Jimin dengan nada polos setelah memberhentikan tawanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf dipotong..Masalahnya feelnya udah habis..Maaf jika ada typo,mohon reviewnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Bitter Memories**

 **Rate:T**

 **Pairing:KookV slight other**

 **Warn!Yaoi,V uke**

 **Hai kembali dengan chapter untuk kemarin yang banyak typo dan Membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pyong!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mentap raut wajah Taehyung yang masih merasa dirinya adalah sahabat yang kurang baik untuk menyatakan itu didalam Park Jimin terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan itu.

"Kau itu kenapa?"Tanya Jimin.

"Seperti katamu,lelah hidup,aku hanya punya Hyung."Ujar Taehyung lalu duduk disalah satu kursi panjang diikuti Jimin.

"Kau punya aku Tae."Ucap Jimin lalu meraih tangan Taehyung dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Jangan pikirkan hubunganmu dengan si Jeon-Jeon itu dan segala kekacauan di punya Hyung yang menyayangimu,aku,dan Ji Ae."Ujar Jimin panjang lebar.

Taehyung menatap mata kelam Jimin,dia ingin percaya pada setiap kata kata yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Panggil Ji Ae Hyung!Kau lebih muda 1 tahun!"Sentak Taehyung dan menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari tangannya.

Jimin tertawa telah kembali.

"Kau lucu!"Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung masih dengan tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!Pergi sana!"Usir Taehyung.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya."Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Taehyung mengangguk menghembukan napasnya keras.

"Jim."Panggil Taehyung pelan pada Jimin yang masih berdiri.

Jimin menoleh lalu menjawab ketus.

"Aku .Terimakasih."Ujar Taehyung lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kau tau Jim?Ketika aku diperintah keluar bertambah."Ucap Taehyung lagi.

Jimin membalas senyuman kesalnya karena di usir Taehyung lenyap.

"Aku sahabatmu kan Jimin?"Tanya Taehyung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya."Ucap Jimin.

Taehyung bangkit lalu memeluk Jimin erat.

"Terimakasih Chim!"

Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung.

"Aku sahabatmu,tugasku membuatmu bahagia."

.

.

.

Cold lagi nama itu menempati urutan teratas di berita hari pembunuh berantai yang pikirannya kurang ini berita menampilkan seorang wanita yang terbunuh di lift apartemen laki laki yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama menemukan mayat dengan kondisi kepala laki itu juga menemukan huruf CH yang ditulis menggunakan itu kemungkinan ditulis oleh korban,karena jari telunjuk korban terdapat noda seperti itu sudah banyak ditampilkan dengan pembunuh yang setelah lebih dari 25 pembunuhan,petunjuk yang didapatkan masih sangat sedikit.

Para polisi hanya bisa mengatakan.

"Jangan gunakan lift saat pokul 01.09"

"Memangnya kenapa Tanya gadis berumur sekitar 17 tahun.

"Pembunuhan selalu terjadi saat pukul 01.09 dengan lokasi pembunuhan di lift."Jawab polisi ber tag nama Kim Namjoon.

"Tapi lift di Korea Selatan itu banyak kalian bias mengawasi?"Tanya gadis tadi.

"Pembunuhan hanya terjadi di Busan-Daegu-Seoul."Ujar Namjoon.

" ."Ujar si gadis lalu membungkuk 90 derajat.

Namjoon tersenyum manis lalu bertanya."Siapa namamu?"

Gadis tadi mengangkat alisnya lalu membalas senyuman Namjoon."Naura Kim."

Namjoon mengangguk lalu tersenyum tpis."Hati hati untuk malam ini ya."

Naura kembali mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Namjoon lalu mengedikkan saja apa memang senyuman polisi tadi lebih mendekati seringai?

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 karena moment KOOKV sangat sedikit karena aku akan focus ke konflik dan untuk yang sudah juseyoo.**


End file.
